The present invention relates to a method of coding a signal, in particular an audio or speech signal, wherein a codebook comprising k code vectors is provided for vector quantization of a signal vector representing a set of signal values of said signal, wherein an optimal code vector of said codebook is determined by performing a codebook search.
The present invention further relates to a processor and a coder/decoder (CODEC), in particular speech and/or audio CODEC.
State-of-the-art speech coding systems employ algorithms based on vector quantization for coding speech and/or audio data that is to be transmitted at very low bit rates. Since these algorithms require a great deal of computational power, systems based thereon, e.g. gateways, transcoders or mobile switching centers, are very expensive.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to propose an improved method of coding a signal which requires less computational power.